


The Final Countdown

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Logan and Roman have their first kiss of the new decade.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 23





	The Final Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Just a hella short logince drabble (not sure if this even counts as a drabble tbh lol) cos new year!!! Hope y’all have an amazing new year and are able to achieve your New Years resolutions!!! ilyasm 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

“I love you so much, firefly.”

“I love you too, my happily ever after.”

3... 2... 1.

Roman placed a gentle kiss on Logan’s lips as the countdown came to a close. They both smiled into the kiss, hearts fluttering with joy.

A brand new year. A brand new decade. Yet their love for one another remained the same.


End file.
